The use of LEDs in place of conventional incandescent, fluorescent, and neon lamps has a number of advantages. LEDs tend to be less expensive and longer lasting than conventional incandescent, fluorescent, and neon lamps. In addition, LEDs generally output more light per watt of electricity than incandescent, fluorescent, and neon lamps. Further, LEDs typically generate less heat during operation than conventional incandescent, fluorescent, and compact fluorescent lamps. Although some advantages for LEDs have been mentioned, there are several additional advantages that LEDs provide.
LEDs can be positioned adjacent to one another for illuminating a desired area. In certain instances, an optical device, such as a reflector, is disposed over or around one or more of the LEDs to control the light emitted from the respective LEDs. FIG. 1 shows a light distribution pattern 100 formed on a wall 110 when using conventional optics with a light source in accordance with the prior art. Conventional optics used in conjunction with LEDs generally produce a main light beam 120 and a spilled light beam 130 that radially surrounds the main light beam 120. The main light beam 120 is more intense and has a higher lumen output than the spilled light beam 130. In addition, the spilled light beam 130 typically illuminates undesired and/or unintentional areas.
As LEDs become more popular due to its benefits, LEDs are being used in many different lighting applications. For example, LEDs are used in street lighting, flood lighting, indoor lighting, sign lighting, and work light applications. There are some LED applications that would benefit by reducing and/or eliminating the amount of spill light generated by an LED fixture.